A Walk to Remember
by Mitsuki Ota
Summary: It was, I remembered thinking, the most difficult walk anyone ever had to make. In every way, a walk to remember. Birthday fic for Sasuke, minna. Mind to RnR?


**A Walk to Remember**

**It was, I remembered thinking, the most difficult walk anyone ever had to make.****  
****In every way, a walk to remember.**

**-Nicholas Sparks, A Walk to Remember-**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**A Walk to Remembe © Nicholas Sparks**

**Warning: standard applied****Hope you enjoy my story :)**

**.****  
****.****  
****.**

Mereka bilang aku adalah orang yang menyedihkan. Mau tau kenapa? Karena aku dengan mudahnya melepaskan orang yang aku cintai. Dia adalah hidupku, napasku, dan belahan jiwaku. Aku tak mampu hidup tanpa dirinya, itu pemikiranku sekarang, bukan diriku yang dulu. Waktu telah berlalu dengan cepat. Namun, kenangan dengannya tak bisa begitu saja terlepas dari benakku. Si pirang manis Dobe. Hatiku ngilu begitu mengingatnya. Betapa bodohnya diriku.

Maafkan aku.

Setelah setahun berlalu dari kejadian itu aku mendapati diriku tengah tidur di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Mereka berkata aku sakit jiwa dan aku butuh perawatan. Tetapi, bukan itu yang aku butuhkan. Aku hanya butuh Naruto. Hanya dia seorang.

_"Teme, mengapa kau menghindariku? Apa kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi?"_

_Aku diam. Pertanyaan Naruto entah mengapa membuatku merasa bersalah padanya. Naruto benar, aku memang menghindarinya, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak mencintainya lagi. Tidak. Aku sangat mencintainya._

_"Tidak. Aku tak menghindarimu, Dobe."_

_Wajah tan miliknya berubah menjadi lebih semangat. Dan tunggu ... Mengapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh? Tubuh Naruto menjadi lebih kurus, dan rambutnya ... Menipis._

_"Kau kurus."_

_"Terima kasih."_

_Jawabannya aneh._

_"Untuk apa?"_

_"Memperhatikanku."_

.

.

.

Andai saja aku tahu lebih cepat, semua pasti tak akan seperti ini.

Naruto...

Naruto telah dirawat di Rumah Sakit dan baru satu minggu setelahnya aku mengetahuinya. Kekasih macam apa aku ini? Yang bahkan tak tahu kalau malaikatnya tengah berbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjang putihnya. Kutatap wajah damainya. Ia tak menampakkan cengiran khasnya. Lalu, helaian rambutnya semakin menipis. Ia hampir botak. Kugenggam tangannya yang dingin. Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku menangis. Menyesali kebodohanku.

.

.

.

Naruto meninggal. Bahkan, aku belum sempat berbicara dengannya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Meminta maaf karena telah mengabaikannya. Aku menangis menahan perih luka di hatiku. Aku telah kehilangannya. Kekasih pirangku. Dobe tersayang.

Maafkan aku.

.

.

.

Sepanjang pemakamannya aku terus bergumam. Meminta maaf padanya. Jika saja waktu bisa diputar kembali aku tak akan membiarkannya menanggung beban berat itu sendiri. Aku pun tak akan menyakiti hatinya. Orang-orang memandangiku. Aku tahu itu. Tapi, aku tak peduli. Dalam benakku sekarang hanya ada Naruto, Naruto dan penyesalanku. Sore itu, hujan ikut menangis bersamaku.

.

.

.

Tiga puluh tahun telah berlalu. Suatu keajaiban aku masih hidup. Bisa menghirup udara.

"Dobe," panggilku lirih. Kuletakkan setangkai bunga mawar putih di atas tempat istirahatnya agar ia tahu kalau aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya.

"Aku mencintaimu," kataku penuh dengan kesakitan.

Semilir angin menerpa wajahku. Bau harum bunga mawar tercium jelas di hidungku. Saat kutoleh, aku melihatnya. Kekasih pirangku tengah tersenyum. Tidak, itu lebih cocok disebut sebagai sebuah cengiran.

"Terima kasih, Teme."

"Hn."

Dan kurasakan kegelapan menguasai tubuhku.

**Without you in my arms, I feel an emptiness in my soul.****  
****I find myself searching the crowds for your face - I know it's an impossibility, but I cannot help myself.****  
****-Nicholas Sparks, Message in a Bottle-****  
**

**+Owari+**

**Sebelumnya, selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke-teme~ xDD****  
****semoga pernikahan kita selalu langgeng. Amien*dilempar bakiak*****Selanjutnya, saya ingin minta maaf jika fic ini kacau, gak jelas alur ceritanya, pendek de-el-el. Maklum, ide mendadak dan waktu ngetiknya juga kurang dari satu jam. Ngebut ceritanya saya, readers. Sebenernya saya juga mau mempublishnya sewaktu ulang tahun si Teme. Tapi, berhubung banyak kendala akhirnya, hari ini deh. Oh iya, salam kenal sebelumnya~ :D****  
**

**Review? Flame? Concrit? Diterima dengan tangan terbuka ;)**

**Sampai jumpa di fic saya yang selanjutnya~**


End file.
